Scott Pilgrim vs the Subspace Wanderers
by Guardian55
Summary: The League of Evil Exes has been defeated. One year later, Scott and Ramona maybe are on the right path that will lead them to the bright future they dearly want together. For the most part, they, along with everyone else, are happy. Still, does that mean their troubles are over? Perhaps not when a new face arrives in town with his own baggage... and enemies from subspace itself.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: "Evil Never Sleeps"**

"_Although unwanted, there has to be evil so that good can prove its purity above it." – Buddha_

* * *

It was as Scott and Ramona stood over Gideon – the all-powerful genius who had started it all – that he began to show his truest dark colors. Ignoring the slashes he had suffered from his opponents' swords, from the Power of Love as well as Understanding, he actually got to his feet. There, with the audience in his Chaos Theatre watching him, as he flashed red as if undergoing glitches, he glared for what was thought the last time at those who had defeated him at his own game. Due to that, forever, no matter if he were fated to be destroyed by them, he would pursue the couple staring him down. He would find a way to make sure they never found happiness in their future for, you see, Ramona Flowers belonged to him and not some idiot who had nothing in life! Gideon was a god and she was his muse. It was just that simply put and, being a man that didn't ever experience nor would tolerate being told "no" in his life, he wouldn't stop in making this reality. Defeat, death, destiny, nothing would keep him restrained. He had no such shackles. He was maybe finished here… but not next time and, yes, there would most certainly be a next time with very different results than now.

"W-who do you think you are, Pilgrim…?" Gideon hissed through his teeth while he randomly flickered in appearance with an occasional glitch, adjusting his cracked glasses in an attempt to remain coolly looking like he wasn't bothered by being beaten by nobodies, "Y-you think you're better than m-me? Y-you t-think you've won Ramona? S-she'll just run again, you know." When not getting answer to his ill words, Gideon simply laughed at his silent foes while he stated, "Ha ha, I-I'll tell you both what you are… pains in my a-ass! Ugh, y-you two are simply a-a mistake waiting t-to happen. Y-you know it, I-I know it, e-everyone here knows it! You're both n-nothing! Nothing at all! Me? I-I'm what's hip, I'm what's c-cool, I'm the o-one who's blowing up r-right now!"

"You're right." Scott finally said aloud, bringing his broadsword around for the long awaited finishing blow, "You are blowing up… and you're BLOWING UP NOW!" At this, the Power of Understanding was slashed around with devastating force! Gideon received it fully in the face and, at once, he felt whatever remainders of his existence in the world shatter into a million pieces! His form fell backwards – dying perhaps – into darkness while, in reality, he exploded into so many coins that rained downwards onto his captivated guests throughout the theatre! At that moment, in defeat, he could have sworn Ramona insulted him one last time before the shadows around him dragged him downwards.

"Gideon… I think it's safe to say that it's over between us."

"Is it really?" Gideon snarled to himself in the dark that was beginning to cloud his thoughts, that was dragging him into the abyss, "No… No, it will never be over between us, Flowers. You, your Pilgrim too, will pay for what you have done to me." And, as the shadows began to absorb him into its maw, he suddenly roared out with a passion, "I swear, I truly do, that the pair of you will pay for your foolishness in thinking that you could beat me! As Master of Emotional Warfare, as a god, you should know I'm better than that! I won't just lie down and let others take my stuff! You're my muse; you're my possession, Flowers! Not some loser's from the cold white north!"

Turns out the blackness couldn't exactly consume Gideon Graves. Through his sheer willpower along with hatred of what had just transpired to him, despite the ailments he'd suffered, he resisted its call to fall into eternal slumber. He had no idea how long it had been – minutes, hours, days, weeks, even months? – until, to his curiosity, a heavy snowfall began to actually occur around him. Why and how was irrelevant to him? He just needed to know what it meant. The newly arrived snowflakes gradually descended so densely that they nearly blinded him to something ahead that floated in the dark. Regardless, with the an unbreakable determination, stubbornness, as well as malice, Gideon managed to find his way through the dark weather to what was a door – one painted silver with a gold star plus doorknob – in the middle of nowhere. Not really paying attention to that fact, he realized that he had found a way out of the darkness, out of fading away, and into another realm entirely. There, as he gazed at this new world presenting itself to him, he immediately knew his desires for revenge could be fulfilled. In this new world, he could live again in a sense and make everyone suffer who had forced him away. There, he could have a second chance and, not really hesitating, he passed through the abnormal hovering door with a plan building in his mind.

"I swear to you Pilgrim and Flowers… And I will swear it a thousand times over as it will come true. I will hunt you, find you, and show you just what an enemy you two have made of me. For you have most certainly made me such and, this next time, I won't be the one who's blowing up!"

With that last thing said, with it reverberating ominously through the dense empty darkness, the silver door swung shut behind the menacing Gideon's form as he stepped through. Where he went cannot be determined. One thing was clear though. For the moment, he was lost to another world where, certainly, his name would be feared. If not, than, with the power, he would make it so.


	2. Chapter One

**C****hapter One: "Old Friends, Old Faces, Old Habits"**

"_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." – Albert Camus_

* * *

It was not so long ago, in the place not so very ordinary known as Toronto, Canada, "Scott Pilgrim" – **Rating: Coolest 25 year old ever** – and his friends had, despite the complications of their lives, gathered together for the first time in a very long while. Mind, for them, getting together was always quite an easy task. For one, they all had very good reasons for not being able to miss the event and, considering how not picky they were, they really didn't need a formal place to party for such an important occasion. Instead of something like the "Second Cup", they were comfortable enough with meeting in the same old location they had already met in numerous times over in the past; "Club Rockit". To be specific, where they reunited was at a local bar/ club that was a favorite of the town's as well as one of the most memorable spots for Scott along with his companions who, within the two hours of being together plus thanks to having too many drinks, were crazed out of their minds. Well, a few of them such as "Wallace Wells" – **Rating: Funniest, fun, gay guy to have around** – were quite shitfaced anyway. They were yelling, lounging about, laughing, messing around, and temporarily passing out. Still, looking at where they were, this didn't bother anyone nearby nor them. Other folk simply went about doing what they did. The band on stage played their songs. No, nothing seemed wrong and, having been apart for too long, everyone in the Pilgrim group was quite content with enduring the bad, embarrassing stuff from the drunken few amongst them to have the fun they hadn't had in a while.

Truth be told, the partiers were somewhat split down the middle. It was a fifty-fifty situation where the girls talked with girls and guys hung with guys and, really, it was mostly the men that were getting to be pretty ridiculous with the adult beverages, jokes, along with behavior. Yet, that didn't mean that the girls were anymore immune to getting drunk too and "Julie Powers" – **Rating: Still a bitch and a half, despite the passing of time** – could be considered one of the more intoxicated among them. Feeling that she maybe had more right to speak than the men at the other table, even though she didn't nor wouldn't ever, Julie managed to state her negative attitude about the opposite sex through her half awake – half gone awareness with much slurring.

"Looook at themmm… Ugh, one and all, guys are idiotssss…"

The first to reply to her statement that wasn't really required or needed was "Kimberly Pine" – **Rating: Drummer, reliable, totally drunk at the moment** – who voiced out while laying her head down onto her arms, "Shut up, Julie. No one cares *hic* what you have to say now or ever after."

"Noooo," Julie slowly argued back through her ailments, groggily moving to point at Kimberly, or as the drummer preferred "Kim" for short, across the table but laying her head down too, "Kim… Nobody caares what yooou have to saaay… *Snore*" And, yes, right there, Julie passed out with much nervous giggling from the rest of the girls. Hearing everyone else laughing around her, Kim snorted into her arms. Then she lifted herself up, downed the rest of her drink, exhaled deeply, as well as leaned over to her left to slump onto a certain best friend of hers. Like that, she spoke with a wide grin while not being all there.

"Though I hate to admit… I have to agree with *ugh* Joolie. Our guy friends are idiots. Total idiots." Suddenly, Kim looked to another friend of hers, "I bet you know better than anyone else here what I'm talking about, right Knives?"

"Knives Chau" – **Rating: 19 years old, loyal, free spirited, Chinese** – simply grinned back at her fellow at the drunken inquiry. "Right, Kim. They can be idiots for sure." Truly, like most of the girls at the table, Knives definitely had reason, more than most, to agree with the statement that Scott and his guy pals were dimwits. Nevertheless, having learned much with them, she had adopted the "forgive and forget" view towards their actions. Really, even though wronged by them, she couldn't hate them forever. None of the girls could because they were friends and, naturally, friends got along… for the most part. Sleeping Julie, by the smallest margin, was an acceptation to them.

"Well, whatever, right?" Kim uttered out to her companions, taking another swig of beer when nearly so close to passing out already, "Let them have their fun. We're all grownups here… am I right?" There were murmurs of agreement with her. Afterwards, slumping back onto the same friend as earlier as well as pinching that same friend's cheek, Kim giggled, "Well, heh, this certain girl here is a bit more grownup than the rest. She has to be to deal with the guy she's spent an entire year with so far."

At this statement along with her expression becoming sore from the pinching, "Ramona Flowers" – **Rating: Still a mysterious, subspace using, American, ninja delivery girl of ** – smiled while she helped Kim let go of her face. Then, she admitted, "I admit, Kim, it took a bit of patience and maturity to deal with Scott…" Next, she happily looked to where Scott was being put into a headlock by a very hyper Wallace, "Still, calm down. He's come a long way over the year. For the most part, it's working out for us now so it's certainly been worth it." There were emotional awes at this. Knives merely smiled a small smile at the congratulations being spread.

"Well, Rammy," Kim said, acting as if she knew what it was that she was doing, "I would say that _congratulations_ are in order." She held up her glass unsteadily for everyone to watch her nearly shout, "Happy first anniversary to you Ramona Flowers! One year down for you and Scotty, many more to go!" Yes, at this, the reason for partying was made clear now. Everyone had gotten together in Rockit to celebrate how Ramona and Scott had dated seriously for a year. Then there were hurried exclamations from the girls when, going to drink her raised toast, Kim sloppily spilled her beverage onto herself! Ramona just laughed in turn when receiving some of the lost beer onto her legs – luckily, at the moment with it being a late yet warm autumn night, she was wearing short shorts – and everyone looked to help her. "Oh, dammit, sorry." With much cursing, Kim tried to dry off what she had doused. This, with her half gone, only led to more mistakes along with shouting! Cups were tipped, alcohol spilled, Julie stirred, and Knives jumped to her feet as well as to the group's rescue!

"Kim," The Chinese girl said to her dazed friend, "stop! Come on and I'll help you get cleaned up in the bathroom. It's okay, let's go." With much struggling, the 19 year old helped the drummer get up and then they both uncertainly staggered through the throngs of other people towards where the restrooms were. When the pair were some distance away, "Lisa Miller" – **Rating: Cute, inspiring, hopeful actress** – shouted after them with a devious grin.

"Be careful with her, Knives! Kim gets to be ever so random whenever she's like she is now! Be sure she doesn't start eating the toilet paper next!"

"We'll see who eats toilet paper," Was Kim's obnoxiously intoxicated yell back over her shoulder, "when I get back! Until then, screw off!"

"Oh, she becomes such pleasant company to have whenever these occasions arise." Lisa humorously noted to everyone around her at Kim's threat she might be fed toilet paper later on at her return, "As for her force feeding me toilet paper, who else thinks Knives will get Kim into the bathroom only to have her instantly pass out at the sinks?" There were many laughs along with nods at this thought. With it being Kim Pine, the possibility of that could very well come true and, as she cleaned the table, "Stacey Pilgrim" – **Rating: 21 years old, Scott's older sister when not so just go with it** – said her mind.

"Now that you say it, Liz, that wouldn't be a very big surprise to see Kim do that. Still, let's give them a few minutes alone and see if Knives can get Kim into the restroom as well as back out. If anyone can do that, she can." As she passed a grateful Ramona some napkins to clean herself off next, Stacey added hesitantly to everyone, "Plus, I think it was best Knives left the conversation when she did… No offense towards her or you, Rammy, but she didn't necessarily look eager to get into the subject of the anniversary. I don't think anyone needs me to go into detail about why." There was a hush for an instant broken by Ramona. When she had finished drying herself off as best she could, she gave her honest opinion on the matter concerning Knives's lack of enthusiasm for the party.

"It seems, even after two years, there are those still jealous of me for having Scott, aren't there?" Then, she smiled her fullest, "Still, seeing as how it's him we're talking about, I'm not really surprised." The tension in the air lessened at this or was even passed onto Lisa when Ramona said in her direction, "Knives is fine. We get along well enough. Still, I should keep a watch on her. Speaking of which, should I watch you too, Miller?"

"Uh, no." Lisa replied at once, acting amused while waving her hand as if to set aside the question as if it were an annoying gnat, "I have my own loyal bf waiting for me back in California and, even if some girl wanted to try to take him away from you Rammy, Scott is yours and yours alone from now on. I know that for certain. Seriously, when he and I get the time to catch up, you're all he ever talks about."

"Oh?"

"Don't you OH me! You know better. Ha ha, whenever during the times we can talk over the phone or even text, I know he tries his hardest to treat you the best of the best! From what he's told me, he's changed into such a romantic while with you." Lisa paused a moment while pouring herself a drink, looking a bit solemn, "You're very lucky to have that, you know. There aren't enough guys like Scott out there in the world. Of course, you knew that already, didn't you?" Ramona cocked her head to one side, looking amused at Lisa's sudden grim expression over the topic of guys.

"Yep. It's decided. I have to keep a watch on you too, Miller."

At once, Lisa looked flustered. She shook her head seriously, truly not wanting trouble, "No, no! Scott is great but we're friends and always will be! Not more than that! Besides, I'm happy with that alone and with me having Zack back in America I-"

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa!" Ramona laughed out, happily patting her fretting companion on the shoulder at seeing such a reaction to her statement. It was true. The delivery girl had once had a rivalry in the past with the beautiful apprentice actress. Still, unlike with Knives, that little dispute had been settled between them a while back and, now, they were very close. So, still laughing, Ramona assured, "You're fine. I know, I know. You don't have to justify yourself but… you're just so easy to joke around with. You're a laugh every time." Then, she sipped her beer before saying a subtle compliment, "Still, you can't blame me for being suspicious of you: an attractive, respected, actress from Hollywood. Most guys here, especially Scott, would fall head over heels for such a girl you know."

"Nah," Lisa modestly said back, blushing at catching the hidden compliment she was being given, "I still have a way to go before I earn that kind of thing and, really, who wants all that kind of attention? It's all the wrong kind of attention, you know? Not like the stuff you get from Scott."

"Could we please change the subject?" Stacey put in, finally done cleaning up the area plus taking her seat with a huff, "I mean, seriously yes, congratulations Ramona for finding the right guy and I know that my brother has changed for the better for you. Even I have noticed it. Still, that's just it. He's my dork of a brother and I can't exactly join in the freaking out over him like you do. That would be… yeah, you know. Ew."

"Alright then." Ramona acknowledged with a laugh, fully understanding the young Pilgrim sister's words well while she turned the attention back onto the actress, "Lisa, why not share your own love life with the group? I'd like to get to better know this Zackary Madden guy Scott has mentioned to me on several occasions. Apparently you met him on set for your upcoming movie?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay and, after you're done, you have to spill next, Stacey. Nope. No arguments. I want to know how you and Neil are doing. It can't be long before we'll be celebrating your first dating anniversary too. Anyway, go for it Lisa."

"Okay, um, well, how Zack and I met was more out in the parking lot. Not on set. You see, I had accidentally mistaken his car for my own and was trying to figure out what was going when he…" And so, as this conversation transpired at the girl's table, much more was going on with the men.

As said beforehand, the guys were having more than a great time celebrating when Wallace pulled another Kim exactly while toasting for Scott. With many shouts, curses, exclamations, the men tried to keep things from getting worse when alcohol went everywhere! During the following cleanup, with much humiliation of what had been done, "Mobile" – **Rating: Freaking psychic, Wallace's relaxed gay bf** – carried the drunken Wallace into the bathrooms but not before he noted vaguely, "Maybe I should just march you into the girl's restroom. That's how you're behaving anyway, you dork."

"Admit it, Mobile," Snorted Wallace at the remark to maybe going to the girl's restroom, "you love it when I'm like this! You love it! YOU LOVE IT!"

"No comment." Was Mobile's simple response as he lead his handicapped boyfriend away towards where the restrooms were currently being occupied by Kim who, with great volume, was greeted by Wallace before he passed by the door hiding her away.

"Hey, Kim, baby! I'll be next door if ya need me, honey! We'll *hic* get through this together! Ha ha ha! *hic*"

"Honestly, Wallace," Mobile grumbled to himself before moving on, using his supernatural powers to calm his boyfriend down a bit, "how I deal with you… has got to be one of the biggest riddles of them all. Thank god for my gift or who knows what would happen to us. Come on, come on, come on, let's go." And, with that, the gay pair stumbled into the men's room to do much tidying up.

As for back at the table, Scott, even though a bit roughed up by his wild buddies as well as drenched by Wallace's previous good intentions, was feeling rather great about how things were going. In fact, as he cleaned the area with the others, he was beaming. The party for his first anniversary with Ramona Flowers – true the two of them had been dating longer than that but this year had been a serious matter without distractions or fumbles or… life/death situations – was going splendidly. He, himself, had only done better and better at his job at the "Happy Avocado". As for Ramona, she was attending college classes in high hopes to start her very own delivery business and let go of Amazon altogether. Plus, admirably, even though the host, Scott wasn't drunk like the others. Nah, personally, he hadn't been a drinker nor ever saw the benefit of participating in it and this view of his had almost become his second nature since going steady with his girlfriend presently chatting with Lisa plus Stacey. Yes, for once, Pilgrim was very satisfied with himself. Why wouldn't he be? Everyone was happy for him, he had the best gf – girlfriend – ever, his job was getting good, and there was nobody abruptly looking to end him without warning in the coming days. Life was good. Very good.

"There," "Neil Nordegraf" – **Rating: Formerly "Young" Neil Nordegraf, 22 years old, Stacey Pilgrim's boyfriend** – said as he wrapped up drying alcohol off the seats with napkins, "that should do it. Now all we can hope for is that Wallace comes back a little less drunk as well as a little less destructive." It was as Neil went about throwing away things into the nearest trashcan that "Stephen Stills" – **Rating: The talent, gay, cook, Joseph's boyfriend **– laughed out after a drink.

"Ha ha, well, you can bet that Wallace will be cleaning everything up if he does what he did again! He really made a mess here."

"What are you even talking about, Stephen?" "Joseph" – **Rating: Recorder, gay, quiet, Stephen's boyfriend** – scolded, giving his soul mate a stern scowl through his thick beard, "You didn't even help Neil or Scott clean this mess up. Until you do, you have no right to talk like that."

"He has a point." Neil put in, not able to hide away a grin while he did. Stephen merely shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm just saying what's on everyone's minds. Can't I at least say that?"

"No, you can't." Joseph stated at once, showing annoyance, "Not when you're not helping anyone."

"Jeez, Joseph," Stephen retorted, showing his own annoyance, "you didn't help them clean up after Wallace either. I don't think you have the right to act so superior over me." At this, there was a very grim silence where Joseph seemed to stare right into his boyfriend's soul. In turn, knowing he had made a problematic mistake between them, Stephen honestly begged, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're right about me! Forgive me please!"

"Stop that. You're forgiven." Was Joseph's answer. He drank his own beer before continuing, "As for me being your superior… Yes, I can be high and mighty over you because, for one, unlike you, I know what to say and not to say at what time. Two, **you** live with **me**. See? I have power."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Stephen actually whined.

"Life isn't fair, bitch." Joseph said back without hesitation and, at him using a dirty word when so quiet most of the time, everyone kind of froze up afterwards. It wasn't until the host tried to calm his fellows down did they begin talking again.

"Hey, guys, take it easy." Scott said, smiling his best to everyone with him, "Remember, we're here to have fun. Nothing else. Relax."

"Yeah. See Joseph?" Stephen chuckled, playfully bumping his bf with his elbow, "Pilgrim has the right kind of attitude towards the situation. Relax." This didn't make things better.

Joseph pushed away from the table, got to his feet, and then announced simply, "Very well then. I'm going to **relax** outside and get some fresh air." With that said, he started towards the exit. He added along the way, "I might be back in a bit. Go on without me until then. Also, congrats Pilgrim about whatever this gathering was about. You deserve to be happy."

Despite his congrats on his way out, there was an awkward aura between the remainder of the guys at Joseph's departure. Finally, Neil said as best he could without causing trouble, "Joseph… seemed fun. Didn't he?"

Grumbling to himself while downing another gulp of beer, Stephen answered back, "Yeah, he's been a blast lately. Especially about you guys." At this, he nodded to Scott while he sincerely apologized plus explained, "I'm sorry about that, Pilgrim."

"Oh, hey, you're fine! No hard feelings at-"

"No, Scott, just accept my apology okay? I knew better than to have Joseph come along to this but you've gotta understand my reason. He's great. Too great to let go. Yeah, he's never been a huge fan of you guys but, overtime, he's tried to cope for my sake. Still, ever since we got wind that an actual recording company was taking an interest in his talents and mine… the pressure of that has only made everything these days tense for the both of us. But that's no excuse to be dicks about everything. Especially about friends. We've got to stop being like this." The trio shared a quiet moment. Then, it was broken by Neil who didn't seem too offended by what had transpired. He seemed more interested in Stephen's story about actually being recruited by a company. The possibility of Stills being recruited had started as nothing more than a rumor close to a month ago. Now, though, it seemed to be quite likely to happen.

"How is that going for you, Stephen?" Neil inquired curiously of his former nervous roommate, knowing not to push too hard into the subject, "I mean, I can see that you and Joseph seem a tad upset… Still, for good reason, remember, I used to be yours, Scott's, and Kim's biggest fan during the days of Sex Bob-omb. You all were good. Too good to let a recording company down. So, as the band leader then, have some faith, Stephen. You'll make it."

At once, Stephen seemed quite pleased to hear such encouragement come his way. In that past, one being good roommate friends but due to changes, he and Neil had definitely had their bitter rivalries over things. Nevertheless, now, their friendship had become as strong as it once had been and he tried to smile his best through his evident worries, "Ha, nah, Neil… Let's be realistic. Joseph and I have skills but if we make it into the company interested in us, it'll only be by luck."

"Oh, come on," Scott began, knowing that out of all his friends Stephen was the one with talent for rocking, "you can't really think that! Joseph has done an awesome job recording our music in the past and, seriously, your tracks are dynamite Stephen! The company has to be impressed by you guys! If they're not then there's something wrong with them!"

"No, Scott… Thanks guys but, really, think about it. I, Joseph too if he were here, know what you're saying is true. What you say is also just because you're my friends and, as friends, we never took our recording so seriously until now. No offense but you're not company material. Even though you say I'll make it, in the end, it's not up to you. The decision is out of our control and I know that that's what's been eating the most at Joseph about the case. No matter how hard he tries, probably due to pressure too, he feels like he's rusty because the pair of us, formerly, have been messing around with our records when we should have been serious about the situation. Thus, I hope that explains his recently displayed bitchy mood. Mine too."

"Uh, I really don't get what you're saying." Neil answered, looking disgusted at his former roommate's depression. Yeah, it was common knowledge that Stephen lacked confidence in himself at times. He specifically got to be cowardly before going up before a crowd. However, this behavior of his now was ridiculous, "Have you both actually thought about what you just said Stephen?" There was a confused quiet. Scott just watched from the sidelines.

"Say what?" Stephen managed out after a while, a bit lost.

"Oh, come on." Neil said back, looking fed up about the topic, "You shouldn't care about a company over friends. They just want you to work for them to make them whatever money available where your friends could give less than a damn. When did money become more important than your fans, your boyfriend, Stills? Huh?"

"Neil, I said no offense, bud. I was just saying-"

"That you were messing around with your recordings?" Neil interrupted, purposefully cutting off his companion, "Did you not just say that you and Joseph had never taken recording **seriously** until now when the corporation became interested in you? Now think a minute over that… Did you not just tell me and Scott that the company actually gave you their attention when you were still messing around rather than being serious about playing music?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"Well there you go, bud. Even when you were messing around, you still got the attention of a big time recording corporation, right? If that happened then, seriously, how will they be able to resist you and Joseph when they see you working your **best** rather than just for fun? Easy, they won't. You'll get the contract, you'll get the money, and you'll be happy." Neil paused for affect, letting his companions realize what it was that he was saying. Then, he finished wisely, "But, regardless of what happens, you, Stephen, should be happy. If you're seriously committed to one another, you and Joseph shouldn't be fighting but working together on this and, succeed or fail, that shouldn't matter. You have each other for support." This seemed to seal the deal. Stephen, for a moment, looked dumbstruck. Next, he suddenly stood up, drank the rest of his alcohol, exhaled deeply, then tightly embraced Neil for the much needed pep talk.

"Thanks bud." Stephen said sternly, looking close to tears, "Stacey chose her guy well."

"No prob, bro." Neil answered casually back, patting his former roommate on the back with a grin on his face. Honestly, he had even surprised himself with his inspirational lecture. "Now go and get Joseph, tell him to quit being a bitch, and record the best damn song album this world as well as those beyond have ever heard!"

"Yeah!"

"**Yeah!"**

"**YEAH,** I'm gonna do that! I'm gonna do that! Oh, plus, happy anniversary Scott! I hope you and Flowers keep being serious! At least stay together until Joseph and I make it big!"

"Yeah," Scott replied, grinning at the newly arrived energy in the air, "good luck. Of course, Ramona and myself will be there to see you get rich. We've been praying for you to make it which you will, no problem."

"Now go get em, Stephen! Go, go go!" And, after Neil said that, Stephen departed the table with an unbreakable resolve showing on his expression. As Stephen got to the door, Neil seemed to regret something. He shouted out, "Never mind the bitch part, Stephen! Joseph may have seemed that way but be polite about what I said, okay?" In turn, he didn't get an answer back. So, he sighed before enjoying his drink, "God, those two dorks… Still, Joseph is a hell of a lot better for Stills than that Julie chick passed out over by Stacey. Ew."

Scott agreed at once with this. Everyone clearly hated Julie Powers. Still, she was only invited to the parties because, being an associate at the Second Cup with Neil as well as Stacey plus Knives, she overheard things. Then again, Scott didn't think about that. He actually felt very taken aback with his sister's boyfriend and inquired, "That little speech you gave, Neil, of love conquers all… it was very well done. You've spent too much time with my sister, haven't you?" This was answered with much laughter. The good, humored kind, mind.

"Yeah," Neil admitted, not able to stop smiling at the thought of Stacey affecting him for the better for nearly the past year he'd asked her to be his one and only, "she has a way of doing that. Of course, after all she's told me about you, she never could get you to act like she wanted. Thank goodness Ramona came along to do that."

"Hey, I… I wasn't that bad." An awkward pause passed after this.

"Come on, Scott. Yes you were." Neil confirmed, much to Scott's grumblings, "Before Ramona Flowers showed up, you left Kim Pine alone to figure out her relationship with you, you were destroyed by Envy Adams, you used Knives Chau, you had no job, you lived with a gay guy, you had no future with-"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! When did my anniversary party turn into a guilt trip?"

"Ha ha, you started it. You said you weren't that bad but you should have known better."

"Yeah? What about you? You had your own bad phase or two too."

"Hm? Oh, right. You mean when you, Stephen, and Kim simply picked up your stuff and disbanded the band without even my say? Yeah, I grew out of that phase. In fact, I should thank you for that. It lead me to meeting Stacey. Awesomeness."

"But, Neil, you started smoking! That phase must have been really bad!"

"Gee," Neil scoffed, refilling his glass for another swallow of beer, "great observation mom. Do you see me puffing a pack a day anymore? No. My behavior wasn't as bad as what you ever did. Just admit it. Don't avoid it." Then, he set down his cup before saying casually while leaning back, "Still, let's not get so deep into this subject. Like you said, this is your party and not a guilt trip. No need for the hostilities."

"Oh joy. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, bro. Besides, while I'm thinking about it…" Neil leaned in close to Scott to question purposefully, "Have you seen anything of Ramona's **evil exes** since, you know, you got rid of the last of them a year ago? That Gideon guy at the Chaos Palace… I didn't think he would ever go down until you finally finished him."

There was a long quiet at this. The topic at hand wasn't exactly a favorable one but, really, it needed to be clarified. So, shaking his head, Scott said to the relief of both himself and his companion, "Nah, bud. When I KO'd the exes, they were KO'd for good. I'm happy to say that, since then and from here on out, things have been and are going to remain evil free."

"And does that apply to only yourself or to everyone else too?"

At this curious inquiry, Scott stated, "Everyone. Why?"

"It's just something both Stacey and I have wondered about. We keep thinking through it but it just seems too easy that, one after the other, you beat down the seven evil guys and won. Considering how powerful they were, wouldn't they, uh, eventually be back for more at some point?"

"Actually, I beat six evil dudes and a chick." Scott corrected wisely, showing the numbers with his fingers, "Still, it's a common mistake. Plus, no, the entire ordeal was not that easy, Neil! I got stabbed by a sword, ya dork! Still, as for the exes coming back… I really don't think that'll happen. It's been a year, twelve months, something like 360 days altogether, plenty of hours, which has already given them enough time to return, right?" With that revealed, he felt like something else might be up, "Why all the questions about them though? Have you… seen anything suspicious that I should know?"

Neil shook his head. Yes, he was being completely honest about the matter and he simply explained, "It's not like that. Stacey and I are just curious. Really, when she overheard that Ramona seemed to recently be having nightmares about the league before today, your sister became super obsessed over the complication."

"Okay, about the nightmares, let's not get into details about that, guy. As for my sister actually being able to stick her nose into my personal secret problems with Rammy… who else but Wallace, that gossipy bitch, would be the one to update her on such stuff? I have to talk stop talking to him about shit. For now, keep quiet about it, okay? Still, Neil, are you saying you're worried about my gf along with me?"

"Well… Yes, in a way." At this, Scott put Neil in a headlock!

"Ha ha, thanks man! You and my little sister are worried over me and Rammy? Usually, I would be a bit annoyed by this but aw!"

"Well, yeah." Neil replied, trying to get free in the meantime which proved to be quite a struggle, "Can you blame us? You're my friend and my gf's brother. That and, ever since you beat Gideon, you seem to have made everyone happier." Scott paused a moment. He felt a bit stunned as Neil got free.

"What do you mean, Neil?"

"Stacey thinks that since you've found your girl, Scott, everyone is relieved. They're happy for you both and, in the process, can relax. In short, if you're happy, everyone else can be happy too. So, if something were to happen to you or your girlfriend… well, that would hurt everyone else." Wow, what a bit of news. Scott's happiness made everyone else happy? Just wow.

"Um, thanks? Wow."

"Don't thank me," Neil answered at once, looking disturbed, "it's Stacey who you should be thanking. She came up with the idea because she's a voluntary psychiatrist and will be someday. As for me, I find it all a little… weird."

"Gee, thanks a bunch Neil. I love you too."

"Don't do that. Not even for laughs. It seriously makes me think you've spent way too much time with Wallace, dude. Apart for that though I haven't congratulated you yet, have I? Well then, well done on making it a year with dating, Scott! To you and Ramona's happiness!"

"Thanks, bro. Would it be okay for me to wish you and Stacey happiness too?" At that, Scott toasted to his little sister along with her boyfriend. When done drinking their beverages, the pair of boys curiously looked in the direction where their girls sat gossiping. Feeling brighter about things, Scott took the lead, "Think they'll mind us joining them?" At Neil's uncaring shrug, Pilgrim took the lead in striding over to the girls who seemed very absorbed in their talk. In fact, the duo of boys got to hear them speaking a little before they were noticed.

"Yeah, things between me and Zack aren't quite working out as much as I've told Scott," Lisa admitted, looking down rather than pleased, "He's a great guy but, when it comes to romance, he just doesn't… know, you know?"

"And this August guy you met on the plane flying in here," Stacey questioned, looking entertained, "he's made an impact on you? He's hit your weak spot for romance?"

"No." Lisa bit her lip for a second, trying to remain faithful. Then, with a defeated look, she admitted, "Yes."

"Well," Ramona put in, grinning over the matter, "I'd say that settles it. Zack sounds great but he's not the right one. Trust me when I say I know how that went until getting Scott. It may sound harsh but if August is here in Canada, especially in town, and Zack is back in the USA, then spend some time with him. It won't hurt anyone for you both to get to know one another and if it goes beyond that… well, that's your business."

"Ugh, you're a witch, Flowers." Lisa stated, blushing a bit against her will as her friends laughed, "Still… that sounds tempting."

"Then do it." Scott said from nowhere while he sat in the chair – formerly Kim's – beside Ramona who immediately warmed up to him, "Seriously, Liz, I'm shocked at you for hiding such things from me! Shame on you for fooling into thinks were bff's! Still, go for whatever it is you want or you'll regret it otherwise. I know if I'd had let Rammy get away… I would've regretted it for the rest of my life."

"Oh, stop it." Ramona answered back even though she looked pleased as punch, "Then, again, don't. The feeling is mutual." With that, she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Oh, get a room." Neil said, showing utter disgust as he put his own arm around a pleased Stacey, "Don't you guys even give it a break for special occasions?"

"Nope." Scott retorted, giving Neil a quizzical look, "Every time I look at Rammy, I can't help it. I've got to kiss her. Don't you feel that way about Stacey, bud?"

"Uh," Neil breathed out, giving his own girl a split look at the riddle, "of course I do!"

"Then why not plant one on her, dude? I'm offended you even hesitate. This is my sister we're talking about! My sweet, mature, beautiful sister!"

"Alright, Scott," Stacey said over her brother, looking a bit torn, "Neil does fine without your input."

"Yeah!" Neil said, renewed in spirit after his gf's words.

"Still," Stacey admitted, giving her love a curious expression, "if you feel about me like my brother does about Ramona… why haven't you kissed me yet, Neil?"

"Oh, uh, I-" Neil stammered out before, with a laugh, his girlfriend pecked his cheek affectionately. Then she snuggled into his shoulder with everyone laughing at the moment his face had taken on a rosy shade.

"It's okay, Neil. I forgive you. Like I said, you do a good job without my brother's wisdom."

"G-good. That's a relief."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Whatever, you love birds." Scott announced as he got to his feet. With his gentlemanly help, Ramona followed his example while he said, "If you'll excuse myself and Rammy, I believe the both of us need some air. We'll be back in a bit to help with the drunks so, don't worry, we're not ditching you." There were the rolling of sarcastic eyes at this but this wasn't given any attention. Hand in hand with his girl, Scott began leading the way towards the exits. However, he paused a moment to say back to Lisa all by herself without a soul mate to cuddle, "Seriously, Liz, go get that August guy and bring him around. If he's good enough to grab your attention then I have no doubt that he'd be a blast to hang around with. More than Zack apparently."

"Scott, shut up!" Lisa exclaimed back, throwing her crimson face into her hands at what she had just been told, "I really don't need that right now! Stop with the temptations!"

"Hey, you started it. You did this to yourself. Thus, you're the only one to blame. Be like Knives. Be a free spirit and just go with the flow."

"That's not Knives! That's **you** Scott or that **was** you at one time, actually! Anyway, stop trying to give me your moral guidance code and get outside with your one and only already! Ugh!"

Sharing a laugh at Lisa's shrill reaction to his advice, Scott along with Ramona moved away through the remainder of tables around them until getting outside the front of the club. At once, the air was no longer hindered with the many smells of alcohol, smoke, nor anything. It was quite, with relief, fresh to take in. Neither Stephen or Joseph could be seen. Maybe they were out back or taking a walk too? Setting that thought aside, without a word to each other afterwards and as if able to read each other's minds, the Pilgrim-Flowers couple slowly strode away left from the entry doors.

The pair knew there was a transit stop further down the street and, there too, there would be a bench where they had cuddled too many times to count beforehand. It would have been faster to take "subspace" or the secret paths to get there. Nevertheless, what fun was there in that? Why not take their sweet time? Tightly holding hands, smiling from the feeling of being together along with enjoying the cool fall air that scattered the nearby leaves, Scott and Ramona remained purposefully silent for the longest time while strolling. So many thoughts related to the past year passed through their minds meanwhile, making them feel many different kinds of emotions. They even reminisced about how on this certain day, they had gone to the public park and a blinding snowstorm had hit them from nowhere. Well, this time at least, the weather was kind. God didn't act against them. Until they arrived at the transit stop, Scott and Ramona talked of snow. As they had hoped, no one was present at the scene but them and, when they were actually seated, they slumped onto each other. It seemed the party had unknowingly taken a lot more out of them than they had guessed. Still, when with each other, they didn't care. They were happy. Happy beyond measure.

"Scott?" Ramona voiced first, feeling indescribably satisfied with how the night had progressed until the very moment she was now laying on her boyfriend's shoulder and his head was on hers.

"Yeah, Rammy? What's up?"

"At the moment… would it be cheesy for me to say I love you?" There was a pause.

"No. Not at all nor ever will it be. Would it be cheesy for me to say I love you, Ramona?"

"Heh, of course not. Go ahead."

"Alright then." At this, Scott sat up straight. He took a curious Ramona by the shoulders, staring deep into her eyes until she fidgeted a little, "Ramona Flowers," He let go of one of her shoulders to reach down towards her waist, "at the risk of sounding cheesy," Ramona tried to keep herself together when she felt her boyfriend nudge her right thigh with his hand and he also leaned closer to her face, "I love you." Then, when the moment seemed good enough, it only got better when Scott suddenly zipped opened his girl's worn out, star emblem, satchel bag to draw out a gift; a brand new satchel bag! "And, since I love you, I think a gift is in order, isn't it?"

"Oh my god, Scott!" Ramona happily exclaimed without thinking – literally ecstatic – while seizing the bag from her beaming boyfriend! After looking over her newest bag, a leather item colored the deepest violet with a golden star sewn into both sides, she suddenly realized Scott had gotten it from within her old bag. Smiling at the creativity in his plot, she said to her boyfriend, "You've gotten better with subspace use… You planted your gift into my bag while you were asleep, didn't you?"

"Yep. It went much better than I thought it would. Then again, as Kim says, I'm Scott Pilgrim after all so I shouldn't be so surprised with myself."

"Very impressive work." Ramona replied cheerfully, truly happy at the gift. Really, she would have settled with nothing but him for the night but, heh, he had only made her happier with the surprise. She looked over the treasure in her hands another time before getting to her feet. It was then that she gave her old satchel to Scott, threw the newer one over her shoulder, as well as spun about for him to see her better. "Well? Does it look as good as you thought?"

"Even better. Seriously, you make everything look good, Rammy."

"Aw, baby, aren't you a peach? Scott… seriously, thank you so much for this. That bag I gave you; I've had that since before the day you came for me at the Chaos Theatre and we beat Gideon-" At this, at the mention of "Gideon", Ramona felt her breath catch in her throat. She remained a little pale in front of Scott as there was a silence between the pair of them. Then, she whispered, "God dammit…"

"Rammy…" Pilgrim said softly, setting aside the worn out bag to comfort his suddenly emotional lover holding herself. She accepted his hug as a frightened child would a parent's and, with the warm wind blowing, the two stayed motionless. It was a long while before Scott broke the stillness when he asked, "It's okay. Hey, it's okay. He's gone. They're all gone. I'm here."

"Yes, Scott… You are. Thank you for that."

Still, the couple remained blissfully immobile in each other's arms. Minutes passed where they snuggled, embraced, as well as breathed in each other's scents. Together, they became unafraid to talk about what came up next. "Are you still having the _dreams_?" Scott asked of Ramona, knowing the answer before it came. He had discussed this barely with Neil earlier, after all.

"Yes. No matter how hard I try to not to… I keep seeing _them_, Scott."

"The evil exes?"

"Yes. At one time, there's Matthew… then there's Todd followed by Roxanne and-"

"Okay, okay… Slow down, breath, and sit." Scott tenderly helped Ramona sit back down onto the bench after this as well as let her slump against his shoulder again. They held each other's hands firmly and went on talking about their troubles, facing them side by side, "They're only dreams, Rammy. Only dreams. I'm here, the exes aren't. I'm real, they are not or not anymore. I saw to that. It's just us now and… your mind is playing tricks with us. I don't know why but life is being dumb with you."

"When has it not been dumb with me, Scott? Well, not until you arrived… I suppose."

"And it'll stay that way. Dumb free. These dreams are only temporary and, like I said before now, I bet Mobile could help you maybe get over them. Wallace brags about how that guy's psychic powers really do calm you-"

"No, Scott." Was Ramona's instant response, tightening her grip on her bf's hands, "Let's not go into that again. We don't need to trouble others over my stupid little nightmares. I had a stupid slip of the tongue with the bag and the dreams… like you said, they're not worth getting troubled over. Tonight is special. Tonight is too grand to think of the earlier days. This is our anniversary so let's forget about everything else. Let's just enjoy the night."

"Right. You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Ramona answered, giving the unsure Scott a grateful kiss on the cheek, "I'm sure."

"And the bag?"

"It's fantastic, Scott. You did great." There was a moment of quiet, "Um, I… I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because I didn't get you anything." There was another moment of quiet.

"Ha ha, yes you did."

"Really? What did I get you then?"

"Yourself, of course. You gave me you, the best gift of all." There was a last moment of quiet until, with a snort, Ramona began laughing into Scott's chest. "Yeah," He said, "I bet I went over the line for cheesy there, didn't I?"

"No, no." Ramona managed out between her snorts. Then, she admitted, "Yes." Even so, she kissed Scott again before snuggling him, "Still, if that's how it's going to be… then I'm glad you gave me you too. Seems we both knew what we wanted for our anniversary, didn't we?"

"Ha ha, yeah. It seems like that's the case… Happy anniversary and too many more, Rammy."

"You too, baby. Happy anniversary."

Silence ensued afterwards. Then, Scott noted, "Still, it seems like Lisa didn't get such a good gift tonight though… What was it that she was going on about in Rockit before I jumped into the conversation? Some guy named August?" This set Ramona off at once. She instantly sat up, going a mile minute about what she had been told by Lisa beforehand.

"Oh yeah! You know, Scott, you shouldn't be like you were with her earlier. She's really torn over the entire ordeal."

"And the ordeal we speak of would be that Lisa has found another guy except me to pursue?"

"Ah ha ha. Seriously, Scott? Don't do that. I'm already keeping watch on her and Knives. Don't make me watch you too."

"Okay, okay! Ha ha, and after I just got you a brand new bag for you to take into subspace. Wow, I'm hurt."

"Whatever. You took a sword through the chest and lived. I think you can endure my words without trouble and you did deserve a scolding for that little... so called joke you made there. Anyway, yes, Lisa is torn between two guys at the moment." Ramona added with humor, "Imagine that. An actress has to decide between two guys. She hasn't been in the business for very long and, already, Lisa is having relationship issues. Ha ha."

"Well, who is it that's here in Toronto? Wait, Zack is in America so that would be August, right? Wait, now that I think about it, August is his name? What the heck? What a name!"

"Right? But, I believe it's August who is in town, yes. He rode the same plane she did and, from what she had to say about him in the bar, he won her heart during the flight."

"Then what's the deal? Zack is away, August is here. Lisa needs to not worry so much and just go for the prize. She obviously wants to. Did you see how red she got at the mention of her getting together with him?"

"Oh, Scotty," Ramona said to him with patience, giving him a mischievous look meanwhile, "Not everyone is or was like you or me. Unlike some, Lisa seems to have some… dignity. She doesn't want to hurt Zack and, yes, what he doesn't know won't hurt him but she'll know. Just that alone will hurt her. If she tries anything, which she should, it might devastate her. I respect her loyalty. Still, I know full well with experience that that won't bring along happiness. She needs to be free but, at the same time, she should go at her own pace." At this, Ramona stated to her bf while getting up, "So, no pressuring the poor girl when we get back to the bar. Got it? Plus, why are we talking about such stuff on our anniversary? It's not exactly a pleasant subject… It reminds me too much of how we used to be before this happened."

"Then let's stop where we are." Scott decided, looking a tad disturbed, "And I get what you're saying. We've both dabbled in being bitches in our pasts. Still, we've definitely changed for the better. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it." At this, he stood too, "It would just be a good kind of different to see Lisa find this August guy and be happy. I imagine, as an actress, she needs someone like him to relax. Moving on, though, you want to head back then? Is that's what's going on?"

"Yes, we should see about that. Anyway, don't be disappointed, baby. You and I will have **plenty** of time later in the night to be alone, if you know what I – WHOOPS! Ah!"

"_**Yipe, yipe, yipe!"**_

To the couple's dismay along with shock, it seemed they hadn't been paying as much attention to their surroundings as they should have been doing. They weren't alone anymore but had been joined by a stranger and, as he was silently passing by while walking his little Jack Russell, Ramona backed right into his pet's path. Dreadfully, she stepped onto the little dog's paws which made the poor creature let out shrill cries as its master shouted curses! In turn, Ramona began to fall over her feet before Scott could catch her! Shockingly, being closer, the walker of the canine tried to keep her from falling too but acted too late! With much commotion, stranger, dog, along with delivery girl were on the sidewalk in a mess next. At once, the hurt pup assaulted Ramona's new bag with a vengeance and, quickly, she tried to put a stop to it!

"No!" She yelled, pulling at her gift, "No, stop! Let go! I'm sorry!"

"Shai!" The stranger – a young man now that he could be seen – roared from the cement, "Shaianna! Let go of that now! Put it down!" When the dog, "Shai", didn't obey but tugged away in anger, her – yes, she was female – owner yanked roughly on her leash. This, rather than yelling, worked. The dog scampered away across the snow with ears down as well as eyes huge at being nearly choked after her paws had been stamped on. In turn, her master scooped her up to examine the damage that had been done as Ramona looked over her bag. Everywhere on the item were bites but, really, she was more sorry for the dog than herself.

"I am so sorry, sir!" She quickly as well as truly said to the young man as he tended his pet's trembling feet, "I didn't-"

"See us?!" The stranger snapped, trying to keep his pet from whimpering to much as her rubbed her bruised neck, "Obviously! What were you doing? What were you thinking?"

"Really, I didn't-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! Look what you did! It was… It was…" The yelling stopped briefly as the newcomer seemed to get a hold of himself. There was an uncertain quiet where Scott held Ramona close and the stranger held his own pet close. Then, the strange young man seemed to rethink things and, with a forced smile, he said, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it. You're… okay."

"What?" Was Ramona's reply, looking flabbergasted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm just being a dick." The newcomer went on, rubbing his dog's hurt feet, "I should have chosen a different route than try to get by you like I did. It's my fault and now it seems I've ruined your **anniversary**."

"No! No, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry! I wasn't – wait. Did you say you ruined our anniversary?" At this, Ramona gestured to herself as well as to Scott in curiosity. When the stranger nodded, she got over her amazement at his "knowing that somehow" and stated, "No… You haven't ruined anything! I stepped on your dog! If anything, I may have well ruined your night, Mr…?"

"Oh no. It takes a bit more than what you did to ruin my night. Though I can't say the same for little Shaianna here." At this, the young man approached the couple with his pet to let them nervously rub her ears when she allowed them, "Maybe she'll forgive you if you say sorry to her though."

"Oh, I'm so so sorry." Ramona cooed as she scratched Shai's ears, "Are you okay?" No, she wasn't. Still, after this, Ramona looked back to the dog's owner and requested of him, "Still, I'm at a loss here. How did you know about me and my boyfriend's anniversary here, Mr…?"

"Ah, excuse me, that's a bit awkward. See, Shai decided she needed to go number one and two nearby you and I couldn't help but overhear some things. If you'll let me say it, as odd as it'll be, you two go together well. Congratulations to you both." That seemed a little odd coming from a stranger who had appeared from nowhere.

"Thank you." Scott managed out through his bewilderment of what was transpiring.

"Yes, thank you." Ramona repeated in a chime, feeling a bit like she was actually coming to like this stranger from nowhere despite the oddities, "But you keep avoiding my other question."

"Oh, do I? Pardon me then. What else is it that you wanted?"

"I would settle with a name. I've wronged you, your dog too, and you don't seem at all to think that it's my fault. I'm just going to be honest about it. That's bizarre, ha ha! So, can you tell us who you are?"

"You know, yeah," Scott put in, finding himself curious to know who the stranger was too, "you don't look familiar… and I could swear that I know everyone in town too."

"Well, that's not surprise that you don't know me then." The newcomer said with a laugh, "But, you said my name already, numerous times, so you must be aware of me. I think that may be due to me knowing the same Lisa you were referring to earlier. Does she have blonde hair? Is she an actress? I'm actually rather new to Toronto. Just got here this afternoon from the Great Lakes state, Michigan, in America."

"Okay, dude!" The couple said together. They shared awkward glances before Scott demanded, "You're starting to scare us. You say we've said your name and that we may know you but, obviously, we don't. Otherwise, we wouldn't be asking you who you are."

"Right, right." The stranger nodded, looking amused, "Sorry about that. No need to panic. My name is _**August**_. Does that ring any bells now?" There was a very long, unbelievable moment of quiet between everyone. Again, Ramona and Scott shared looks of disbelief.

"Your name is August? And if you really do know about Lisa?… Oh my god." Ramona voiced, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, weird coincidence, right? What a small world we live in. Either way, I believe you understand me now but, hi, I'm August Cousitar. It's a pleasure to meet you both, no matter the weirdness of how we met just now. Ha ha!"

_End of Chapter One: "Old Friends, Old Faces, Old Habits"_

**Long Side Note to the Readers:** "At the risk of sounding cheesy about it, hello and welcome to my first fanfiction work related to Scott Pilgrim. I hope this was a good enough read for you and, yes, I do have a tendency to write longer than intended chapters. Be warned that that's not going to change and the chapters coming after this one will be just as long. As for why I'm setting this side note up, I need you to understand I'm mostly using material from the graphic novels and not the movie which – ugh – I found lacking in epic feeling. Still, the evil exes in the film earned my respects… they were done well enough. Especially Gideon who, by the way, is a fantastic villain. He rates #3 on my favorite list of evil guys behind Ganondorf on Legend of Zelda as well as the Dark Knight on Fire Emblem: POR. Yet, now I digress. I hope you liked this chapter and, soon, I'll throw something else filled with silliness, friendship, and leveling up onto here. R and R's are appreciated too. Thanks.


End file.
